Once Upon A Time
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Raivis never had a real life, just a fake one. One fateful day however, leads him to be given an offer to the world he created. Little did he know that his world was being corrupted by his own evil. Full Summary inside. HIATUS. REWRITE NEEDED
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Parings are about; you'll see them more as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

Full Summary: Raivis never had a real life, just a fake one with fake love. Luckily, one fateful day, while everyone is away, he begins to draw the world he's always dreamed of. When an offer to go to that special world comes by, Raivis couldn't resist the chance. But, this world has been corrupted by the evil that he created. Armed with magic and spells, Raivis must go on a journey, to put to rest, the dream he'd longed for.

* * *

Raivis Galante stared out of his window. Rain was pouring by the gallons outside. It had a soft rhythm, as if playing a melody. It echoed throughout the empty room. For once, he felt completely at peace. Ivan was out with Yao, Toris was over at Feliks's, and Eduard was out someone that Raivis didn't know himself. The youth was all alone, finally alone. There was no one to bother or hurt him.

For the next few hours, he would have nothing but peace and freedom to do what he wished. After a long thought, the Latvian finally decided what he would do. He'd always loved to draw. So why not do it now? The blond stood from his chair by the window and rummaged his room for his old sketchbook. When he finally found it, he grabbed a recently sharpened pencil to draw with. At first, Raivis had absolutely no idea what to make. Finally, a thought came to mind. He flipped the pages until he found a blank one. His mind took over his actions with his hands.

He was going to create a world, a wonderful world, the one he'd always dreamed of, filled with dragons, princes, magic, and knights. The first pictures started to fill the empty paper. Slowly, a castle began to appear, then a tower, a dragon, and then an evil wizard controlling it. The brave knight gallantly rushed in, shield and sword in hand riding on his gallant steed. As he drew more and more, Raivis began to realize the knight in the picture, was actually someone he knew. He realized it was none other than Toris Loriniatis. Why had he drawn him? Even though he was confused, he continued to draw the picture. When the basic sketch was finally complete, he started to draw another one on the next page. This time, the gallant knight, in presence of the king, reporting something. Once again, he drew Toris. The Latvian himself had no idea why he was drawling him. Still, he looked at the king he'd drawn. To his surprise, the king looked almost exactly like himself. Though, he was a bit taller from what he could tell. As he gazed into the picture, he heard a non-familiar voice coming directly from behind.

"Young one, do wish go to the world you've created?" it was a cloaked man, his voice sounded quite young. He sat in the chair that Raivis himself had sat in moments ago.

"I…" Raivis couldn't make out the words.

"Don't be frightened," he assured him. Raivis only stared.

"I…who are...you?" the youth managed to say.

"A teller of time. Now, do you wish to go to the world you've created?" Raivis hesitated before slowly nodding his head.

"Yes… I do want to be there,"

"Then take my hand," the mysterious figure reached his hand out towards the youth. Instinctively, he drew back.

"Don't be afraid, just come with me, to see the world you've created," Raivis was still hesitant. Even so, he felt a strange feeling; a feeling that told him that he could believe this man would take him to his world. Yet, he still did not take his hand.

"You feel I am lying yes?" he said slowly. The blond took a deep breath, and then replied.

"No, it's not that I feel your lying, it's the fact I don't really trust you,"

"Well then, it's simple. You take my hand, and either I take you somewhere, or you stay here," the "boy" reasoned. Raivis felt it was all right, come on, what was the worst thing that could happen? Get his hopes up for nothing? He's already been there too many times. So, the Latvian extended his hand and clasped the other's. When he got a firm hold, a bright, white light encased the entire room. Raivis suddenly felt short of breath. The youth closed his violet eyes, afraid of what was happening. For what seemed like forever, his breath had returned. When he finally opened his eyes, Raivis got a sight he wouldn't soon forget.  
~~~

Woo! That was longer than I had anticipated. There's not enough Raivis love so I wanted to write some. Yeah, to me, it still sucks but I'd like to hear what you guys have to say about it. Anyway, sorry if it sounds rushed.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Hello! Here's chapter 2! Please enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia-Axis Powers/World series belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

_

* * *

_

Raivis looked at his surroundings. He stood in a lush grassy field, filled with flowers of all kinds. Just beyond the grasses, there was a castle seen from a distance. It was _magnificent_. Just as he'd imagined it would be. So tall, so proud looking, it was utterly _amazing_. The Latvian stepped forward, gazing all around.

"See? Isn't this _your _world?" Raivis turned. There was the boy. So he wasn't dreaming! Or…was he?

"I...I can't believe it…"

"Well, isn't it?"

"It is," Raivis breathed.

"You know, that's _your _kingdom," the boy said.

"Mine…?" the younger turned to stare.

"That is how it was in your imagination right?" he questioned. "You being the king."

"Only in my dream…"

"But this is your dream in _reality_!"

"It can't be! This can't be real!" Raivis shook his head in denial.

"How can this not be real? It's standing right in front of you."

"But, if this is real, what of myself, in the other world?"

"You need not fear over that, just simply enjoy your new life _here_," the boy stated.

"I still want to-" Raivis was cut short by the cry of another.

"Your majesty!" The Latvian turned and his eyes grew wide. Just over the distance, rode in Toris Loriniatis on his beautiful silvery horse. His worried face changed as he saw the boy next to him.

"You! Get away from him!" Toris said as he unsheathed his sword. The boy paid him no mind as he turned back to Raivis.

"Until next we meet, your highness," he bowed, and the vanished into black smoke. Toris yielded his horse next to the youth. He sheathed his sword once more and dismounted.

"Your majesty, please tell me you're uninjured!" the Lithuanian asked worriedly.

"Y…yes, Toris I'm fine," he reassured him. The brunette sighed in relief.

"Thank the heavens, I though I wouldn't get here in time!"

"Um, Toris?"

"I was so scared! I thought that boy would have gotten to you!"

"Toris?"

"And I don't know what I would've done if that had happened!"

"Toris!" he stopped abruptly.

"Yes?"

" What…who am I to you?" The brunette looked at him questionably.

"Well, you're the heir to the throne of course! Everyone knows, and now that you've returned we can welcome you once more!"

"What? What do you mean return?"

"You see, when you were young, his highness King Nikolais sent you away to keep you safe and out of harms way," Toris explained.

"Well how do you know I'm him?"

"Because you look exactly like he did in his early teens."

"Okay, so what-" he was cut short once more.

"Come now! I must inform Oracle Yao that I've found you!" he said gleefully.

"Eh? Toris wait!" Toris chose not to listen and mounted back atop his horse.

"Are you coming?" Reluctantly, knowing fully well Toris wasn't going to listen to him, he climbed on to the horse and rode back to the castle.

So! What did you guys think? Sorry if it sounds too rushed. And by the way, the king's name is pronounced Ni Ko Lice. Questions? Comments? Tips? They're always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Hey guys! It's me again, with the 3__rd__ chapter! Woo! I'm glad people like it! This will be my main to write but I'm going to alternate between this one and my other called __The Sight Of Reality__. Check it out if you like, otherwise read and enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

_

* * *

_

The ride to the castle was short, though it seemed longer due to the bumpiness of it all. (Raivis wasn't quite used to riding horses). When they finally arrived, it was much, much larger than Raivis had expected. Then again, it was a _castle_. It was a bit strange for the Latvian with all the curious and amazing stares people inside had given him. In all honesty, it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. But he tried to ignore it best he could. There was a long hallway with many doors along the sides of it, but straight forward was a huge door. Raivis had assumed that was where the "Oracle" was. Sure enough, that's where Toris had stopped him.

"Here we are," he said. The Lithuanian knocked on the door.

"Oracle Yao? I've brought him, may he enter?" There was a moment's pause, then a voice, a bit feminine, answered.

"Yes, send him in, thank you aru." Toris smiled.

"Well, go on in," Raivis looked shocked.

"A-all by myself?"

"Of course! I'm not permitted to enter. Don't worry, he is a very kind man," Toris assured him. That didn't make the Latvian feel any better, but placed his hand on the door. Slowly, he pushed it open. It made a loud "_**Creak"**_. He entered quietly to see a young woman, no…man. The young man smiled warmly at him while sitting in a chair towards the door. It was a nice place, many tapestries hung about the wall, flags too.

"Welcome aru! You're Raivis Galante no?" Raivis hesitated before giving a simple nod.

"Yes, you have his eyes, those brilliant violet eyes…ones full of courage and adventure!" Yao stated. He then indicated for him to move forward.

"Come here! Come here! We have much to discuss!" He stepped forward.

"Now tell me, where have you been all these years?"

"Um…you see, I've been at…." Raivis paused.

"Don't worry, I won't question where you were," The Chinese man told him.

"I've been in a place called Latvia, it's on the border of the Baltic Sea and Russia…" he trailed off once more at Yao's slightly confused expression.

"Well now, that's interesting…your father hid you well," Now it was his turn to be confused.

"What?"

"Ah, I see, Toris-san didn't mention it did he? Oh it's quite a long tale, would you like to hear it?" He nodded willingly.

"Yes, I'd like to hear it very much," Yao nodded his head in approval.

"Alright then! Here's how it goes…" he breathed in, and then as if playing the memories of the past over again, he opened his mouth and began the tale.

"It was a long time ago, when King Nikolais needed an heir, as all kings did. So, in order to find a wife, he held a royal party that lasted three days. On the first two days, he found no one of interest, but on the third day, he met your mother, Anya Vanagas. She was a remarkable woman; always stood up for herself no matter what, that's probably what caught the king's eye aru. When he danced with her, he knew she was the one. So, when he asked for her hand, she accepted graciously," Yao looked up at him, his eyes flaring with wonder and sadness.

"A few months later, we found out about you. Then two more months passed and you were here. But, sadly, your mother never got to see you hardly, because before anyone knew it, she was gone. She died, giving you life. The king was devastated. He was so upset. But when he looked at you, Raivis, he knew he couldn't lose you either. The king had you sent very, very far away; knowing one day you'd return aru. And here we are, having this conversation. I guess he was right after all." Raivis felt his heart sink. Did his mother really die…. for him? His brain was having difficulty processing all of this. For a good while, the two sat in silence. Yao finally broke it.

"Well, I guess preparations should be made aru."

"Preparations? For what?"

"You _are _heir to the throne you know, we must celebrate your return!"

"W-what? No! There's no need for that! I mean really!"

"Do not fret, enjoy the time you have, for we have peace. But be warned, it shall soon erupt, and _you'll_ be in charge of making things right."

"But there's no way! Isn't there _anyone _who can do it besides me?"

"I'm sorry, but you're the only heir, therefore, it's only you."

"But I-" Raivis was cut short by Yao who stood up and walked up to him. He took his hands into his own.

"Listen to me, I know you're afraid of what will happen, but I've foreseen this. You'll do great things in the future aru, though be warned, there will also be many hardships in store for you as well, but it'll all lead to greater rewards aru."

"This is all happening way to fast, you have to understand," Raivis spoke, his voice a bit shaken from worry.

"I know aru, I know." Yao let go of his hands and smiled.

"I understand completely, but I need to know, will you be willing to take the throne after his highness passes?"

"I thought I had to," Raivis stated rather bluntly.

"Well, you'll take it no matter what, but it's up to you whether to do it right or not."

"Can I? I mean..."

"You can! As I said, I see many great things in your future," Yao said enthusiastically.

"I…I'm just not…"

"You are! You may not know it but you hold great potential, your father will be proud,"

"My…father?"

"Yes, _your _father, you will most likely meet him later, after all his one and only son has returned, sadly, he is away at the current moment, although he should be arriving back here anytime now," Raivis didn't know whether to be happy about meeting his father, or to be terrified of what was to come.

"I shall inform the others, Come with me," he ushered for him to follow. He did so. The doors opened and he walked down the hallway. Yao made a sharp turn left that Raivis hadn't seen first time round. It was a larger room, more flags and tapestries as he had seen earlier. And then, in the middle, was what he assumed to be the throne. It was highly decorated. Raivis almost couldn't believe it. Yao stepped forward and rang a bell that was next to it by the wall. It made a rather loud noise, although it seemed like it hadn't been used for quite some time. He waited, and slowly the door opened with lots and lots of people filling into the room.

"Ni Hao everyone, you're probably wondering why I have summoned all of you," Yao announced.

"That's exactly what were wondering," A young blond male said, his bright green eyes staring intently. His eyebrows were rather large and he had a British accent. It reminded The Latvian of…

"I'll explain in a moment _Arthur_," The Chinese one growled.

"Who's the kid?" Another blond yelled, but this time his eyes were bright blue and he had glasses.

"Everyone, this is Raivis Galante, son of King Nikolais and our heir to the throne," Everyone looked shocked. They began to murmur.

"Listen please! I know it's strange after all these years but I would like to ask that for all of you to treat him with respect, just as you would His Highness!" No one moved, nor said a word, until a brown haired boy with a strange curl to the left of his head stepped forward.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano! I'll do all I can to help you! In any possible way!" After that, another boy, who seemed to look exactly like him, but with his curl on the opposite side stepped forward.

"Romano, I guess I'm with him," he scoffed. Another man stepped up and looking very cheerful. His emerald eyes shone.

"I'm Antonio! I'll try my hardest your majesty!" Arthur then stepped forward.

"As will I," then the other blond boy stepped forward.

"Names Alfred! I'm with Iggs! I'll fight with all my might whenever you need me!" Then one after another, everyone introduced themselves. He was still nervous of the events that were to follow, but slowly the most of it melted, in the kindness that everyone showed him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: And here it is! My fourth chapter! I never thought I'd get this far! Or, well, with so many people liking it. Thanks to you all who've given me positive feedback and given me the encouragement to finish! Thanks again, read and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

_

* * *

_

After all the preparations had been made, everything was set up. Raivis couldn't believe his eyes when he saw everything. It was an array of color and life. It was truly stunning. Was all this really for him? Hours later, everything was ready to go. By about half the time it was announced, it was already loud and joy filled. It made Raivis feel very comfortable. He didn't have to worry right now. Or at least he didn't think so. It was a rather warm feeling too. He glanced around to see who was there, and he saw Toris chatting merrily away with another bright blond headed boy who he remembered by the name Feliks. They seemed to be having a good time. Then he saw Alfred, who seemed to be pestering Arthur about something. He saw Antonio too, talking to Romano, who, in terms was trying to ignore him. And what was even more amusing to watch was his twin brother (which he found out later) was right on the other side of him talking to him as well. Matthew had seemed to join in on the conversation with Arthur, who wanted to talk with anyone but Alfred. But his moment of peace faded when the Frenchmen by the name of Francis came by. The two began to argue right away. Finally, Ludwig came and broke it up. His eyes also came across the Austrian Roderich talking with a Hungarian who he was told was Elizabeta. Then he caught a glance of Kiku and Hercules who were sitting in silence at the moment.

Then his gaze flashed at the surroundings. Tables of food were spread looking magnificent. Raivis could hear music that was ever so dazzling. What was really astounding though was he saw the albino Gilbert dancing with Matthew. It was kind of strange sense Matthew was talking with Arthur and Alfred only moments ago. It didn't bother him one bit about the fact that two _guys _were dancing. After all, in the other world he came from Ivan was dating Yao so things like that stopped bothering him. And as if on cue, he found the man named Ivan dancing with Yao on the dance floor with his seemingly innocent smile. Yao was blushing furiously. He stood around observing some other things when heard a noticeable _**thump**_. He looked to see a blonde girl, no older than him it appeared with a purple ribbon fastened on the right side of her head. Instinctively, he ran over to help her.

"Are you alright miss?" Raivis questioned. She looked up at him with bright green eyes.

"Y-yes, I think so," he held out his hand.

"Here, let me help you," she hesitantly took it.

"Thank you your highness," the girl curtsied graciously.

"It was nothing really!" Raivis shook his hands in front of him. The Latvian stared at her for a brief moment. He didn't remember seeing _her_.

"May I ask your name?"

"Lily, Lily Zwingli," Lily introduced. He nodded.

"Lily, that's a nice name," The Latvian compliment. She giggled.

"Thank you," Lily replied. Raivis then glanced back to everyone who was on the dance floor. There was a moment of silence.

"Would you like to dance?" Raivis asked, a bit nervous. He held out his hand. Lily looked surprised for a moment, but she took it.

"I'd like that very much."

Raivis wasn't a very good dancer at all. But it appeared, neither was Lily. The two had quite a bit of trouble, but they had a really good time trying. They laughed and joked with each other. Raivis felt so alive, he'd never had this much fun in his whole life. He had a really warm feeling inside of him, and it wasn't the bad kind either. The Latvian really wished this could just go on forever. But suddenly the room fell quiet, not entirely, but still quiet. The two stopped to see what was the matter, and when he looked, Raivis knew immediately what had caused it.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Hey guys! Me again! And with the 5__th__ chapter no less! Thanks to you all who gave me the support I needed to write this! Read and enjoy!_

The room was silent now, and many gazes fell onto the person at the door. Raivis felt his heart race. This man, he knew this man, but not clearly. He looked oddly familiar. The Latvian glanced down at Lily, who looked less surprised than he did. The man spoke, in a gentle tone that could still be heard because of the silence of the room.

"Well now, please don't stop the celebration on my account," he gave a quizzical look. "But, what would be the occasion?"

Yao spoke first.

"Your majesty! Welcome back aru!" he bowed, and then spoke again, "I am happy to say that I have wonderful news is here for you aru!"

The king smiled.

"Oh? Really now?"

"Yes! His highness Prince Raivis has returned!" At that moment, all eyes fell on Raivis. His heart began to race even faster as he saw the king turn his way. His eyes widened as he walked closer.

"Raivis? This is my son?" he asked. Yao nodded.

"Indeed it is! He returned earlier today aru!"

Raivis felt like this was a good opportunity to speak.

"Um…Hello your majesty," he bowed his head. It appeared that the king didn't care whether he bowed or not. He wrapped his arms around his son's neck in a warm embrace.

"Raivis…oh Raivis, I'm so glad I can see you again!" The Latvian was hesitant at first, but smiled and slowly put his arms around the other.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Raivis stated softly. King Nikolais let go to look at him.

"Much to long. And look how you've grown! It's so wonderful to see you again!"

"It's… nice to see you again too."

"How long have you been here?" the king said, finally recoiling his grasp completely.

"Not to long...I don't think..." the older one just shook his head.

"No matter, I'm just glad your safe."

Raivis nodded.

"Well, that was a wonderful thing to return home to! Please resume the celebration!"

Everyone cheered and began chatting once more. Raivis did a great deal more talking than earlier. Mainly alternating between Lily and his father. It was a pleasant experience, wonderful actually. There was much catching up to do with his father, and he realized just how much he had in common with him.

The party went on for much more time. Though Raivis grew very weary, he tried to make the most of the moment. When the celebration finally ceased, he was shown to a room in which he would be retiring for the evening. He felt as if he could've fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His mind was racing with thoughts however. Just where was he? Was he really in his own world? Was that man really his father? And was he really the lost prince? But, his worries began to fade, as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
